<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stronger than the Strongest [Levi x Reader] by descending_dark43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725131">Stronger than the Strongest [Levi x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/descending_dark43/pseuds/descending_dark43'>descending_dark43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 titan amigos never existed, Multi, Weird Love Triangle, Ymir and Eren are titan allies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/descending_dark43/pseuds/descending_dark43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you continue to grow in popularity for your humbleness and strength ever since joining the survey corps, it appears that humanity’s strongest may not be the strongest. More so that you have a particular influence over him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stronger than the Strongest [Levi x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something decided on the whim lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening sun bore into your back as you headed back to your house with the odm gear flying by. Years of skilled practice without the use of gas was finally paying off as it took less than 5 minutes till you got back with some game from hunting in your hands. You push past the rubble of what was your home and head towards the basement which was now where you lived in. </p><p>Hardly after you started a fire, voices were heard from above and you instinctively grabbed the nearest pocket knife, making sure to hide it within your sleeve, and took a step back.</p><p>“I think I saw them go in here, they had gear on too if I recall,”</p><p><em> Fuck, the scouts. </em>You were always able to avoid them when going out and be wary of their occasional presence. So how come they were able to tail you now? You were sure to look behind your back a few times and found nothing.</p><p>Within a few moments the basement door had been kicked from above and along dropped in a few people with their green capes. All of them turned to you surprised and in response you coughed lightly trying to ease the tension. Of the group, a short, stubby man with black parted hair approached you with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you and what are you doing with our gear,” he said distastefully. </p><p>You grimaced at the rudeness attempted to politely tell them off.</p><p>“Well for starters this is my home and quite frankly it looks to be that you guys have intruded. But to answer your question I’m y/n and this gear was handed down to me. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some food to cook,” you say as you turn to focus on the fire and the meat slowly roasting. </p><p>This earned a light chuckle from the rest of the people except for the grumpy man who took it upon himself to attempt to kick you to the ground. You dodged the kick easily and looked up to him with a questioning look. </p><p>“Uhm, I’ll take it that you want some too?” you ask.</p><p>This seemed to have angered him more and he took out a blade similar to the one you had and prepared to probably slice your head off till suddenly two other figures dropped down from behind him.</p><p>“Oooo what smells good in here?” asked a brown haired woman with spectacles.</p><p>“Some birds I caught earlier, would you like?” you offer. </p><p> </p><p>Another woman in the back squealed ecstatically and rushed over to see my activity, eyeing the meat with care. </p><p>“Levi, who is this?” asked the tall blond man. </p><p>“Tch. Some brat Eren spotted with OUR gear who apparently lives in this mess of a place,” </p><p>“Handed down gear. Also only the top of the house is in shambles,” you correct. </p><p>Once again the man, whose name was apparently Levi, gave you that menacing look from earlier full of loathing.</p><p>“PLEASEEEEEE PLEASE can we bring her back, she cooks so g-”</p><p>The woman who was watching the food cook was now gnawing on the food while it was over the fire. </p><p>“Hmmm they don’t seem like much of a threat and seeing that she possesses some odm  gear with probable experience, she could be of good use to us. What do you say Erwin?” the woman with glasses said.</p><p>“I agree with your point Hanji. Now what is your name?” he asked, turning to you.</p><p>“y/n,” you reply.</p><p>“Well, y/n, we’re glad to have you on board,”</p><p>With that he turned to get out and the rest of the group had followed without a word. Well, except for Levi’s annoyed protest of the matter. Soon you were left with the woman from before still chewing on the hardly cooked meat. After a minute she looked up at you and grinned.</p><p>“I’m Sasha!” she said with her mouth full of food. </p><p>You laugh wholeheartedly to this, chucking away the pocket knife to the side. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since you rode a horse but you picked up quickly and grew fond of the creature as you rode along with the rest, taking in everyone and their personalities. Some had even tried striking up conversations with you and you happily obliged. People in particular like Jean, Sasha, Armin, and even a girl named Mikasa you were able to exchange words with. You surprised yourself on how well you got along with others considering that you’ve been living alone for quite a while.</p><p>It didn’t take long to reach the wall and you were astonished by its sheer height, towering above the titans who were aimlessly reaching at the people above. You watched as a few of them were slashed by the nape as Sasha carried you up even though you refused saying that your own gear would do. </p><p>From there you were led to a base where it would seem you were to live for the time being. The place was bustling with crowds of people who pushed and shoved to get to the dining hall. Once stuffed with food and your pallet cleansed, you peered over to Sasha who was still munching away at her over portioned plate of food. The night has been going well so far and it almost felt close to home minus all the new faces. You got up to put your plate away when you spotted a familiar figure walking up to you.</p><p>His face was emotionless as ever, his eyes seeming to look past and at you at the same time.</p><p>“Levi..”</p><p>He flinched at the call of his name and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“It’s Captain Levi to you, and your cleaning all these tables tonight,”</p><p>Rather than shock, amusement danced on your features as you debated on how to answer.</p><p>“Mhm, and why is that captain?” </p><p>Sasha and the others had stopped eating at this point and were staring at you as if you were out of your mind.</p><p>“Because I said so and I don’t trust you, not with that attitude. Who knows what titan bullsh*t you were pulling out there outsider. This’ll help you learn some discipline.”</p><p>He turned and did not look back. You stared as he continued to walk away and you let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking for a death sentence y/n?” Jean burst out as soon as Levi was out of earshot. </p><p>“Not particularly, what’s so bad about him?” you ask.</p><p>Eren visibly choked on his food and looked up at you.</p><p>“Trust me, you do not want to mess with him.”</p><p>You reflected on your encounters with the guy and still couldn’t picture him as the scary man your friends all painted him to be. Strict sure, but you sensed some bluff within what he puts up and shows. Regardless, you grabbed the nearest cleaning supplies and walked back to your friends’ table beaming. “I’m not scared of him, what's he got on someone like me?”</p><p>You began scrubbing the underside of the table, all while everyone at the table was staring at you with their mouths agape.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>